


Nightmares and Snuggling

by AokiTsukiMichite



Series: Phan One Shots [1]
Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokiTsukiMichite/pseuds/AokiTsukiMichite
Summary: Dan's too scared to sleep alone after he and Phil play Outlast 2... So, he sleeps next to Phil who keeps the nightmares away.Originally posted on fanfiction.net.





	Nightmares and Snuggling

"Phil?" Dan called softly knocking on his best friends door.

Well, the reason Dan was knocking on Phil's door at roughly two o'clock in the morning was because of the video they filmed earlier that night. They had played the demo for Outlast 2 for Spooky Week and saying that it freaked Dan out was an understatement. After Dan had played Outlast by himself last year he had been kept from sleep by nightmares and had to call Phil for some comforting words in order to be able to have a peaceful sleep. So Dan figured he'd get some comforting words from Phil again this year, but truthfully he wanted to be held by Phil to keep all the nightmares away.

Dan tried again calling out and knocking louder, "Phil... Please answer."

To Dan's relief he did answer, "Dan what's wrong?" Phil asked opening the door, concerned by his frantic knocking.

"Um, nightmares... About Outlast, can I sleep with you?" He said highly embarrassed.

"Of course," Phil smiled motioning for Dan to come in.

They both laid on the bed awkwardly at first before Phil brought Dan into his arms. Phil was a few inches taller than Dan, so it was easy for him to snuggle into Phil's chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dan's waist, kissing his forehead softly before drifting off to sleep. Dan stayed awake for a few more minuets longer than him though, after kissing Phil's cheek whilst blushing Dan soon fell asleep to the sound of Phil's heartbeat.

 


End file.
